12 Couples of Christmas
by ChocoKoko
Summary: On the fourth day of Christmas, the shortie gave to me: Four  Accidents!  HIATUS
1. RinLen in a mikanana tree!

Starting with the top 5 most famous couples to the couples a few folks like(?).

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, but I DO OWN a mikanana tree. Copyrighted ChocoKoko. -shot-

A/N: If you told me Rin/Len was the most hated couple on Vocaloid, I would like to believe that. Looking at the long LONG list of Rin/Len fanfics, I call BS on you! :D

_**On the first day of Christmas, the shortie gave to me: Rin/Len in a mikanana tree!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Riiinnn! Leeennn! Wake uppp!" Miku yelled, bursting into the room. "It's Christmas night and you two have ran away to your own...rooms..." Miku looked around the room, finding no one. Shrugging, the diva headed out to the main room, where most of the other Vocaloids gathered.

"It's all your fault," Kaito scolded. "You just had to force the mistletoe traditions on them!"

"Tradition is tradition though!" Miku whined back. "Meiko-nee, Kaito-nii is bullying me!"

However, the brunette was stumbling around the room, singing random songs and hanging off the shoulder of her drinking buddy in the Vocaloid family, Lily. Miku facepalmed, and tried to think of a way to get Rin and Len with the rest of the Vocaloids.

Miku looked around the room, seeing Luka, Gumi, Miki, Iroha, and Mizki talking with each other on the couch. Gakupo, Yuuma, and Kiyoteru were having their conversations on the floor. Yuki and Ryuto were spraying apple cider on the floor.

"Too bad we can't spend tradition with the UTAUs though..." Miku said. She looked at the Christmas tree, and devised a way to draw out Rin and Len.

**LATER**

Rin poked her head around the corner, arching an eyebrow at the lack of people in the room. She spotted her favorite fruit decorated in various places throughout the Christmas tree. Thinking nothing of it, she sauntered over there and plucked a mikan.

Meanwhile, Len had sniffed out his favorite fruit, banana. The incident with Rin forgotten, he skipped over to the innocent looking tree and began munching on his favorite food. Both teens were distracted by their favorite foods, so they didn't notice that there was a trail for them leading to each other.

When they bumped heads, they quickly looked up. A voice yelled 'ATTACK' and a roadroller came diving in.

"WHO TURNED ON JOSEPHINE?" Rin demanded loudly. The roadroller was headed for them, so they only thing for her to do was jump into the tree consisting of mikans and bananas.

Rin and Len both blushed as their faces were centimeters apart. The thing separating them was a weird fruit that looked like a mikan and banana combined.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." most of the Vocaloid family sang.

Len approached first, quickly eating the banana half and motioned for Rin to eat the mikan half. She made her way over, and their lips brushed each others.

"Rin and Len in a mikanana tree~!"

* * *

><p>How...weird. This will be updated weekly, on Sundays. Forgive me. Question!<p>

MikuxKaito or MeikoxKaito?


	2. Two Painful Beatings

Disclaimer: Do not own Vocaloid.

_**On the second day of Christmas, the shortie gave to me: two painful beatings(MeiKai).**_

* * *

><p>Miku was just strolling calmly throughout the Christmas decorated hallway, just from yesterday. They had yet to clean up the decorations, but none of the Vocaloid were planning to anyway. Miku had played matchmaker as much as she ate leeks.<p>

The sound of a man scream told her she needed to start playing matchmaker right away. She stopped right before a door, it crumbling down in front of her, as she expected. The number of walls and door that got beat down by Kaito were too numerous to count. A pattern had already started.

"That's the first painful beating today," Miku wondered out loud. How many more would follow after this?

"Someone help me..." Kaito's voice came muffled from underneath the rubble.

"Hmm, I just need some mistletoe..." Miku counted the number of items she needed. Walking away from the rubble, she noticed that there was a large hook in the ceiling.

"Perfect."

**XxXxXx**

"Meiko-nee, over here!" Miku cried.

"Why don't you ask Luka to help you?" Meiko asked as she was dragged into a dark room.

"I saw her beating up Gakupo-nii." Miku stated simply.

"Why is it dark in here?"

As soon as Meiko said that, the lights flickered on and Miku smirked.

"Look up Meiko-nee."

Curious, Meiko did, and she growled when she saw Kaito, but then cocked her head to the side.

"What's on his face?"

"Mistletoe."

It was Kagamine Len's voice. Meiko turned around and saw the blond shota holding up a video camera.

"Mistletoe?" Meiko echoed, before realization dawned upon her. Mistletoe was on BaKaito's face. She was standing right under him. That meant-

"This was a set-up," Meiko deadpanned.

"Yup!"

"I'm leaving-"

"No you can't!" Miku yelled, pointing a finger at the brunette. "I still have your sake held hostage somewhere!"

"WHAT?" Meiko ran up to Miku and pulled her ear. "Where?"

"Not telling until you kiss Kaito-nii!" Miku muttered.

"Please don't kill me. I'm a victim as well," Kaito gagged, clawing at his scarf. Meiko sweatdropped. They had hanged Kaito by his scarf by a giant...hook in the ceiling. When did they get that anyway? Meiko sighed, running a hand through her hair.

She didn't dislike the blue haired man. She just liked to beat him up a lot, that was all. Taking a deep breath, Meiko smashed her lips against Kaito's.

Miku and Len cheered, but it died down when Meiko pulled away from Kaito and smashed her fist in his face.

"That's for getting captured!" she growled, pulling him down from the ceiling and slamming a foot on his stomach. Turning around, she picked up a stray object and threw it at the camera Len held. He yelped and Meiko thrusted her foot at his crotch.

Howling in pain, Len held the place where the sun never shines and curled up on the floor. When Meiko glared at Miku, Miku hastily said,

"Th-the sake i-is in th-the closet that I put my leeks..."

* * *

><p>Next famous pairing.<p>

Who agrees with Luka/Gakupo?


	3. Three French Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!

I suuuuck at fluff. The End.

_**On the third day of Christmas, the shortie gave to me: 3 French Kisses(Lukapo, I AM NOT GIVING SOMEONE AN ONLINE FRENCH KISS)**_

* * *

><p>"Batter up!" Miku squealed loudly, just as a salmon-colored haired woman swung a giant tuna fish at a purple haired man. He was sent flying to infinite and beyond.<p>

The woman, Luka, patted the younger teenager's head before swinging her tuna unto her shoulder.

"Hey, Luka-onee, why'd you do that if you and Gakupo-nii are dating?" Yuki asked.

"Because, Yuki, all perverts must be punished," Luka replied, ruffling Yuki's hair.

"Oh, okay!" the child skipped off to tell Kaito that he needed to sit in a corner.

"Luka, it's the third day of Christmas! When are we going to clean up all of these decorations?" Rin asked.

"Well, we can keep them up for a little more while, if you want."

"Okay!" Rin ran off. Miku then had another evil idea come to her head, as she made plans for this day to be all lovey dovey.

_**LATER**_

"HALT MEGURINE LUKA!" Miku shouted, placing a hand out. The tuna lover did, giving Miku a questioning glance. "Now, you must look up!"

The instance Luka did, Miku shoved Gakupo right under the mistletoe with Luka. Gakupo grinned nervously at the violent woman and even moved an inch away. Luka shrugged in response.

"Well, you're my boyfriend, so it's okay," Luka said, grabbing Gakupo's front hair ponytail's and yanked him to her mouth. Miku looked away in time before she saw what most lovers did.

"Point to Luka for attacking first!" Miku cheered.

_**LATER**_

Gakupo had managed to keep Luka smiling the rest of the day, surprisingly. He enjoyed not getting beat up though. He wondered who DID get beat up more, him or Kaito. He shrugged, arching a purple eyebrow at the mistletoe a couple of feet ahead.

Who the heck was hanging them around the house? Next thing you know, Vocaloids are going to me glued to each other's faces all over the mansion. The samurai just shrugged. If he was going to get good reasons to kiss the woman he loved two times, then he wasn't complaining.

He took her hand and placed his lips upon hers, taking Luka by surprise. He smirked and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting tuna of course. But a hint of eggplant. It made him more smug/

"Point to Gakupo for attacking first!" Miku yelled. Luka yelped and punched the man in the face before running away. Gakupo rubbed his face.

"Way to ruin the mood Miku," Gakupo whined.

_**FINALE. WHO SHALL ATTACK FIRST?**_

"Why are they avoiding my mistletoe?" Miku yelled loudly, gathering the attention of few, who looked away soon after. It was true. Miku saw flashes of purple and pink all over the mansion, dodging dramatically around the little plants hung in the ceiling.

Although Miku enjoyed seeing couples shyly kissing each other under the mistletoes, she still needed a final score for the eggplant and tuna couple before the day was over.

Facepalming, Miku got two materials essential before going to set her final plan in action. The teal haired diva really did enjoy being matchmaker.

Soon, Luka was cursing said diva with all of her might, using a tuna to cover her face to avoid being seen. She had no idea what had happened. One minute she was running around doing errands for other Vocaloids, another minute she was tackled by a certain leek lover who slammed...this THING on Luka's upper lip.

Luka had no way of removing it.

She tripped. And cursed.

She was caught in the arms of another. Looking up, she saw mistletoe, a French hat and a mustache. Sweatdropping, she recognized the person as her purple haired lover.

"What..." she trailed off, yelping when Gakupo snatched the tuna away, snickering.

"I see Miku got you too," Gakupo said in an amused fashion. Luka blushed, using her hand to cover the mustache that resided on her upper lip.

"Don't hide it," Gakupo murmured, tilting her head up. Luka looked into his eyes, trying to take him seriously. Her attention was focused on that mustache though.

"I am NOT kissing you if you keep wearing that mustache," Luka said firmly. Gakupo rolled his eyes and gently places his lips on her. It was a sweet and loving kiss. Not a French kiss. Although, the mustaches and French hat the couple wore could call that kiss 'French'.

"Your mustache tickled," Gakupo smirked.

"So did yours," Luka rested her forehead against his.

* * *

><p>So...next famous couple. I dunno. Let's see.<p>

Miki/Piko? Ryuto/Yuki? Miku/Kaito? Teto/Ted?


	4. Four Accidents

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

_**On the fourth day of Christmas, the shortie gave to me: Four~ Accidents! (Miki/Piko)**_

* * *

><p>"Wait, why the heck am I doing all the matchmaking? I'm not getting any love at all!" Miku pouted.<p>

"Um...Miku-san?" a timid voice asked, tapping on the diva's shoulder. The tealette whipped around, her pigtails smacking whoever touched her in the face.

"Hey, move your freaking hair!" came the crude voice of Piko.

"Shush Piko! If we want her help YOU will be nice to Miku-san!" the girl scolded.

"Whatever."

"Don't WHATEVER me!"

"..." Miku stared at the pair of Miki and Piko. Miku considered banging her head against a wall, but shrugged.

"Destiny calls me for ANOTHER matchmaking!" Miku declared.

"Um, Miku-san? We just need help untangling our ahoges..." Miki sheepishly pointed to her ahoge that was tangled with Piko's ahoge.

"Alright, come on you two," Miku said, grabbing Piko's USB plug and dragging the tangled pair down the hall.

"Hey, diva! That kinda HURTS!" Piko growled.

"M-Miku-san..." Miki whined, her ahoge causing the cherry lover pain. It seriously threatened to be ripped off by the teal haired Vocaloid.

"Here's the room," Miku announced.

"Finally! God woman!" Piko growled.

"Shut up Piko! It was YOUR fault that our ahoges got tangled for the FOURTH time today!" Miki finally snapped and slapped the back of Piko's head. Meanwhile, Miku had pushed them into the room. They expected for Miku to follow them inside, but Miku flipped a light switch on and locked the door from outside, walking away in triumph.

A disco ball shined pink hearts all around the room turned on. There was a queen sized bed shaped like a heart, there was a pink themed bathroom, and there was a couch shaped also like a heart. The carpet was all pink and fluffy.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?" Piko yelled, slamming his fists on the door. Miki yelped when she was dragged along with the white haired male. When Miki tried to stand up, Piko just then decided to try and sit down.

It only resulted in more tangled ahoges...and pain. Miki winced with Piko, but Miki was the only one who had tears sting her eyes. At this, Piko stopped moving and allowed Miki to take control of the situation.

"I guess...we're stuck here for a while..." Miki whispered, kneeling next to Piko.

Piko suddenly cursed.

"That damned leek eating girl tangled a mistletoe in our ahoges."

Miki's face flushed as pink as the room(which was really something).

"W-well, le-let me try to untangle our ahoges," Miki suggested, lifting her body up to reach for their ahoges. Her fingers nervously fumbled around the strands of hair, while Piko sat quietly, his thoughts unreadable to Miki.

The silence was unbearable, but Miki dealt with it. She was getting closer to untangling the mistletoe from the ahoges, at the very least. The room certainly didn't help the situation at hand though, Miki dully noted. What was Miku thinking, putting them in a room like this?

Sighing, Miki felt her fingertips brush the mistletoe. Finally, Miki had thought, as she started to remove it. As soon as she grasped it within her hands, Piko had grabbed Miki's wrist and slammed his lips on hers, surprising the red-haired girl.

When Piko had pulled away, Miki had collapsed onto the ground, face bright pink again. Piko smirked at this.

"Merry the fourth day after Christmas."

* * *

><p>Okay, so TedTeto next?


End file.
